The present invention generally relates to methods for producing synthetic grass, and it is specifically directed to an improved method of applying adhesive to the stitches, or backloops, of the yarn that is tufted into a backing material—a method which represents a more efficient process for producing an artificial athletic turf that possesses desirable qualities relative to its water permeability and dimensional stability.
Artificial turf has long been used as a playing surface for sports that are traditionally played on grass fields, such as football, baseball and soccer to name a few. In many parts of the country which experience exceedingly cold, rainy or dry weather during the times of year such sports are customarily played in organized leagues, an artificial turf playing surface can be virtually essential to playing outdoors. For example, an artificial turf may be preferable to natural grass for an outdoor football field in the Great Lakes region because of the tendency of a natural surface to harden and become more difficult to maintain as a consequence of the cold weather that the region experiences during the autumn football season. At the same time, in the Pacific Northwest, a water permeable synthetic surface may be preferable because of the water puddling and overall deterioration that a natural surface would exhibit due to excessive rainfall in that geographical region. Conversely, because the arid conditions of the desert Southwest require that considerable irrigation efforts be made in order to maintain natural grass fields, synthetic turf is often preferred as a football playing surface in that part of the country as well. Furthermore, an artificial turf playing surface makes it possible for sports traditionally performed on grass to be played inside climate controlled indoor facilities, as artificial turf does not require the exposure to sunlight needed to sustain natural grass.
Artificial athletic turf is generally comprised of at least one textile fabric backing through which filament yarn, which resembles grass is inserted via a tufting process, as well as a resilient base mat which provides underlying support to the tufted backing A tufting machine of some construct is used to insert loops of selected yarn into a backing sheet, and the yarn is then bonded thereto by applying a coating material to one side of the backing. Typically, the tufting machine features a series of yarn-carrying, reciprocating needles which punch downward through the backing so that the delivered yarn may be caught by looper devices to form elongate yarn loops along the top side of the backing (i.e., the side of the backing which faces upward upon the turf's installation as a playing surface) as the needles returns upward and out of the backing After the needles reciprocate, the backing or needles shift so that the needles may repeat their stroke and form backloops along the bottom of the backing In this tufting process, yarn is selectively protruded through the backing to a depth that corresponds with the desired length of the simulated grass blades being formed, and the ends of the top side loops are severed to render cut piles. After tufting, usually, coating material is applied to the backloops in order to bond the tufted yarn to the backing with lock strength (i.e., the force required to pull a strand yarn out of the backing) sufficient to withstand the stresses of the athletic performance to take place on the turf. Alternatively, the backloops of thermoplastic yarns may be heated in order that they fuse to the backing.
For field installation, the tuft-locked backing is usually placed atop a resilient base mat which helps to help cushion athletes' joints and give the synthetic turf surface a more natural feel. Additionally, a granular mix of small particles (typically, rubber and sand particles) may be poured atop the tufted backing to infill the space between synthetic grass blades. Aside from further improving resiliency, this infill material also imposes a protective barrier between the athletes' cleats and the backing fabric.
Again, it is generally necessary to coat the bottom of the tufted backing in order to prevent yarn from dislodging during athletic use, but doing so can pose challenges that the prior art has evolved in effort to overcome. Traditionally, a continuous solid film or viscous liquid layer of thermoplastic or thermosetting coating material has been applied to the bottom side of a backing sheet, and then heat is applied thereto in order to either solidify the liquid or to liquefy the solid film so that it envelops the yarn backloops, seals the yarn insertion holes and then forms a solid layer upon being cured by cooling. In either case, the cured coating layer locks the tufts to the backing. Furthermore, since the spacing of their individual woven fibers may cause some woven fabrics to exhibit poor dimensional stability under the stress of athletic activity, putting the backing fibers in a common matrix with a coating layer should improve the stableness of the turf and render it less prone to stretch or otherwise deform during use.
Applying a continuous coating film to an athletic turf backing can present potential drawbacks, though. First of all, while it is generally desired that a tufted pile structure made for home or office carpet use be water sealed, the opposite is true for that made for athletic use. As mentioned earlier, it is essential that water and other fluids be able to drain through an athletic turf. Therefore, assuming that the continuous coating layer adhered to an athletic turf backing is water impermeable, as tends to be the case when coating material is deposited onto the backing in a liquid or solid phase, the coated backing must undergo further processing to give it porosity. Specifically, drainage holes must be introduced into it. For artificial turfs that are infilled, as most contemporary sports turfs are, these drainage holes can present challenges. To wit, although the infill layer is a porous element, its individual particles can flow into and clog drainage holes within the backing, and can further matriculate down into pores residing within a base layer of material underlying the backing Consequently, in addition to diminishing the porosity of the turf, enough infill particles may eventually sift through the backing's drainage holes to necessitate a replenishing of infill material in order to prevent the playing condition of the turf from appreciably degrading. Finally, punching these needed drainage holes into a fabric backing may, to some degree, effectively offset the increase in dimensional stability that was achieved by coating it. So, over time, the cumulative effects of climate exposure and stress imposed by athletic use may cause the drainage to stretch and exacerbate the problems related to their presence. This simply accelerates the aforementioned maintenance demands, and ultimately, it shortens the useful life of the turf.
Another negative implication of continuously coating the backing (as opposed to somehow selectively, discontinuously coating it) is the volume of coating material consumed in doing so. Not only is the material cost obviously greater, a continuous coating layer substantially increases the weight of the turf product and, thus, makes it more expensive to transport. Of course, when fuel prices skyrocket as they did in 2008, this becomes a significant cost component in the turf product distribution and sale chain.
A well-known alternative method of achieving tuft lock in an artificial athletic turf applications involves thermally bonding to the backing a tufted, grass-simulating thermoplastic yarn in lieu of applying coating material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,706 to Avery discloses a process of tufting yarn fabricated of thermoplastic material, such as polyethylene, into a backing fabricated of a material, such as nylon, which has a higher fusion point than the yarn. After the tufting process, the bottom side of the backing is heated to a temperature not quite high enough to degrade the backing, but sufficient to melt the yarn backloops so that their inner surfaces can adhere to the adjacent backing surface, obviating the further need to apply a coating in order to achieve satisfactory tuft lock. However, because the pile yarn atop the tufted backing must be shielded from the heat being applied to the yarn backloops disposed below the backing layer, as a practical matter, it may be necessary to tuft the yarn into multiple layers of backing fabric that can, together, form an adequate heat sink. Therefore, the total cost of producing the turf product may be increased by the inclusion of a secondary backing sheet(s) that might not be needed if the yarn was bonded to the primary backing by way a separate coating material.
To overcome these disadvantages, methods for discretely applying coating onto the linear the rows of yarn backloops disposed along the bottom surface of a backing, while leaving space between tuft rows uncoated, have been developed in the prior art as well. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,976 to Dimitri discloses a method of producing a tufted pile which involves applying linear strips of binding material to a backing and, subsequently, tufting yarn through both the backing and binding material so that areas of the backing surface between the tufted yarn rows remain uncoated. Alternatively, Dimitri teaches the pre-tufting application of a continuous sheet of highly shrinkable thermoplastic binder material to a backing that, upon being heated post-tufting, will shrink so that binder material concentrates around the yarn backloops and leaves uncoated spaces along the backing surface. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,885 to Prévost discloses the proposition of depositing strips of coating material only onto rows of yarn backloops so that interstitial spaces between rows remain uncoated. Alternatively, Prévost teaches the placement of a comb-like device, which has fingers that fit within the channels between backstitch rows, over the bottom of a backing prior to applying coating material and then removing the device and the coating that is deposited onto it thereafter. The comb-like device shields the backing fabric between yarn rows from the applied coating so that it retains its permeability characteristics, and, depending on the backing fiber, the need to puncture drainage holes may be averted. Prévost also discloses the proposition of using a series of nozzles to apply thin lines of coating exclusively onto the yarn backstitch rows.
There are a couple of obvious benefits of depositing coating material only onto the yarn rows in order to achieve tuft lock, as such a practice minimizes production costs by reducing the amount of coating material consumed therein, and it eliminates the need to mechanically perforate the coated backing for drainage purposes—thereby avoids the above mentioned perils of doing so. However, in order to be practiced in a remotely efficient, automated manner, previously disclosed methods for coating a backing sheet in such discontinuous fashion generally required the use of a coating machine possessing a series of several nozzles or solid strip applicators which are appropriately spaced to enable coating material to be deposited precisely onto the numerous longitudinal rows of yarn (or row paths yet to be tufted) along a backing sheet that is advanced below them. In fact, if a particular such machine features a series of fewer coating applicators than are the total number of yarn rows to be coated, then the backing necessarily must be run through the machine multiple times so that its applicators can be laterally shifted into positions for coating individual rows not coating during a previous run(s). Further complicating the issue are matters of tufted yarn rows being spaced differently, from one article of artificial turf to another, or of them being non-linear, as may be dictated by the particular athletic activities to be performed upon them or by graphic design considerations. Consequently, the coating applicators along a machine for applying a discontinuous coat must be spaced and/or shifted in accordance with the precise layout of yarn rows along a particular backing piece or pieces to be seamed together. Similarly, multiple different coat shielding devices may need to be substituted, from coating task to task, to accommodate the need for variations in finger spacing. This can demand tedious work in adjusting coating delivery and shielding mechanisms between coating tasks. Moreover, the proposition of applying coating material in alignment with non-linear tuft patterns can be even more daunting.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a need for an improved method for making artificial turf—a method in which the backloops of yarn tufted into the turf backing are coated in a manner that achieves tuft lock sufficient to render the turf adequate for athletic use, and a method that can be repeated with equal effectiveness on virtually all turf backings which bear linear rows of tufted yarn, regardless of the relative spacing of their respective yarn rows. The present method for producing artificial athletic turf substantially fulfills this need.